


A Brief Intermission

by Breathless_Night



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathless_Night/pseuds/Breathless_Night
Summary: Brian is desperate for release in the middle of a performance, and you're more than happy to oblige...even if it happens to be during a song.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A Brief Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY short little piece I've been thinking of for a while. Nothing substantial here, but I hope you all enjoy the prompt regardless!

Sweat begins to bead down the back of his neck, rolling under his shirt - a moan catching in his throat as he squeezes the strings across the fingerboard of the Red Special, sustaining a note and losing himself in the feedback as it rings throughout the packed stadium. Adam begins prancing around at the front of the stage, enticing the audience with his sparkling outfit and flamboyant presentation -- by the good graces of the stage direction, Brian is lurking in the shadows of the back corner, needing only to provide supporting guitar for Adam's vocals.

The perfect opportunity to relieve some of his pent-up tension. He's been pressing his erection against the back of his guitar throughout the entire show so far in an effort to quell his need, the adrenaline of the show causing his head to spin. 

He settles the guitar onto his hip and bites down onto his lip as he watches you fumble with the button of his jeans, his cock tense against the restraint, eager to be freed, if only for a few minutes.

"Hurry along, darling - we don't have long." He mutters, glances back at his guitar and strums a few more chords, improvising a small riff and gripping the tremolo bar with his fingers, rocking it back and forth in earnest.

"That's it --" Brian growls under his breath as you tug his jeans down around his thighs, wasting no time, you grip his cock in your hand and begin pumping him eagerly, your breath hot on his member as you lean forward and inhale his scent - strong and intense from running around on stage, but all the more pleasant for it.

A deep moan rumbles from his throat as he pushes himself against your touch, rocking his hips into your grip.

The hard surface of the stage is unforgiving on your knees, and for a moment you wish that you could afford the luxury of making yourself more comfortable - but the scent of him is intoxicating and feeling his cock throb in your hand is all of the motivation you need to push past your temporary position for the sake of his release.

Brian adjusts himself, his arms tense as he braces the guitar against his hip once more, ensuring you have plenty of access to him. He glances down at you with parted lips, his concentration divided between you and his guitar as his fingers work expertly across the strings, still managing to keep up with Adam on stage.

"Come on, darling --"

Brian abruptly thrusts his hips forward against your hand, the glistening tip of his cock pressing against your lips. You run your tongue across his length, the strong taste of him on your tongue an absolute delight before wrapping your warm mouth around his length and taking him all in eagerly. You meet his gaze with your own as you push him deep inside of your mouth, moaning around him and coating his cock with your warmth. 

Brian falters for a moment, his balance shifts and you hear him mutter under his breath as his cock throbs inside your mouth.

You're determined to finish him off before the song is out... before anyone can see what you're doing at the back of the stage. So many people surrounding you, blissfully unaware to what's going on...but the eyes cast in your direction make your face burn and all the more motivated to press on.

"That's it, good girl -- nnmph ~!" Brian fumbles a note as you push him to the back of your throat once more and hum around him along with the song, the vibrations causing him to swell inside you and edge him closer to release. You time yourself with the rhythm, bobbing your head along his thick shaft, licking and sucking as much of him as you can manage, not wasting any time and building his pleasure as quickly and efficiently as possible.

You feel his body tense under you as he nears his release - his hands maneuvering across his guitar become suddenly intense and desperate as he diverges into an improvised solo to extend his time with you - if only for a moment. You're grateful that no one can see you...but a part of you wishes they could.

His brow creases as he bites down onto his tongue, his face holding nothing back as his pleasure builds and you can feel his release draw near -

"I'm ~ I'm going to come --" he gasps desperately, his mouth dropping open as he fights to let go. That's all of the motivation you need to hear as you take as much of him as you can manage, pushing him to the back of your throat. He begins to rock his hips, shoving his cock desperately into you, chasing his orgasm. 

His he strums furiously across the strings of his guitar, holding out the final few chords of the song as long as possible until -

"NNMPH ~!!" You nearly choke on the volume of come he begins to pump down your throat, but you swallow all of him eagerly, the strong flavour of him in your mouth a pleasant reward for your quick and hard work of relieving his tension.

Brian's face falls into ecstasy as he finishes the song alongside himself in your mouth, rocking his hips and pumping every last drop into you.

You swiftly lick his cock clean before wiping your mouth and standing up to meet him face to face. Brian quickly picks up his jeans and fastens the button, leaning over and pressing his lips against yours, pushing his tongue into your slick mouth and moaning at the taste of himself.

A thread of saliva and come tethers between your lips for a moment as he steps away licking his lips, a devilish grin pulled across his face.

"Good girl. Thank you for that, darling." Brian kisses your cheek and quickly glances around the stage, adjusting his shirt and straightening his shoulders to regain his composure. The applause begins to die down and he begins to move towards his mark for the next set.

"We're only halfway, darling...I've got plenty more where that came from."


End file.
